


On That Day (Humanity received a grim reminder)

by orphan_account



Series: Attack On Dangan [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, attack on dangan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Multi, additional tags to be added later, all dr and sdr2 characters are being placed in the snk world, but this will not be smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First up is Naegi and Kirigiri, as they try to escape from Shiganshina to safety.<br/>Next is Komaeda being himself, but stopping to save Hinata from the chaos all around.<br/>Then comes Fukawa and her story.<br/>And so on and so on, untill all stories from the day the wall fell are told.</p><p>This is the part of the series "Attack on Dangan" in which all characters are rooted up from the Dangan Ronpa/SDR2 story line, and put in the Attack on Titan universe, as if they had lived there their whole lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape from Shiganshina

**Author's Note:**

> This is the starting point of my gigantic crossover, it will involve all 32 characters, a usami and a monobear plushie, and currently has over 14 pages just on the info doc alone. Be prepared to stick it out for the long run, for ships and for lots of plot, because this is gonna be crazy.

Screaming, Naegi heard people screaming and panicking, running everywhere to try and escape, because a colossal titan had appeared, and it had broken down the gate into the Shiganshina district. He was running against the flow of people because well, he had a friend, and he had taken off running but then realized she had not. When he reached her she had been pushed to the ground by the looks of it.

“Come on Kirigiri! Get up or you’re going to be eaten!” He shouted over the noise, reaching out a hand and pulling her up, glad that she cooperated, otherwise he would only have pulled off her glove.

“Sorry Naegi, for making you worry, I just froze up and then got pushed down.” She looked at him apologetically.

“Don’t worry about that right now, we have to run!” Naegi said, pulling her along as members of the garrison flew past them to go combat the titans. Naegi saw their swords glimmer and saw their bravery, he had always admired anyone within the garrison and scouting legion. “We have to reach the boats before we get left behind!”

House after house whizzed by as they ran, so determined to stay alive, and ignore the anguished cries and death screams from behind them, no matter how heartbreaking, there just wasn’t enough time to turn back, to make sure that their families were okay, after all they lived so close to the gate to the outside world that their houses were probably the first to go, their families the first to die. Those were Naegi’s thoughts as they ran anyways, but he couldn’t stop and mourn, he had to keep running or die, but he did wonder what Kirigiri was thinking.

When they reached the boats there was absolute chaos, people throwing everything they could overboard and even more crowding on. They were lucky that they were both only 10, children got special treatment when it came to placements on the boat ride, but even so, they just barely made it, and could only watch in horror as the armored titan broke through the gate protecting Wall Maria.

“Kirigiri, what are we going to do? That was our home, our family, where are we going to go?” Naegi seemed near the verge of tears, he already missed his parents, he didn’t know who had made it and who hadn’t, the only person he knew on this entire ship was Kirigiri.

“Naegi, if we can’t find anyone we know we should try to stick together, I will make sure that nothing bad happens to us.” She took his hand protectively, she owed this boy her life after all.

He nodded softly. “I think, I think that I want to join the Scouting Legion, that way I can try to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.” To be honest with himself, Naegi knew that he would be terrified of joining the Scouting Legion, but he wanted to make sure that people wouldn’t die in vain, and that people wouldn’t die once more from a titan attack.

“I will join with you then, it sounds like a noble thing to do, and protecting people is always good.” She smiled a bit at him, thinking that he was brave for someone so young, Kirigiri found the fact that she had the chance to be friends with him wonderful. She just hoped that they didn’t get separated and lose contact with each other, after all as far as she was aware the only other person she knew that was alive was him.

“Thanks Kirigiri, it’ll be nice to know that I will have at least one friend with me when I start my training in two years. We should get some rest for now though, it is a bit of a boat ride and I would rather have energy when we get off than sleep then.”

“That is a good idea Naegi, let’s go find a spot if we can, there should be some place where we can stick together as we sleep on this boat.”

And indeed there was, however, there was not a way to stick together in the two years they had to spend cultivating the lands, as they had been sent to different areas. And a band of thugs only made things worse on Naegi’s end, especially when the reunion two years later occurred.


	2. The Laughing Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is exuberant, after all, today is the day everything happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS WHO HAVE BEEN HELPING ME WITH THIS FIC IN ALL YOUR DIFFERENT WAYS!

Komaeda could feel it. Today would be _quite_ the day. After all, it's not every day the great walls fall. Fourteen of his comrades were gathered outside the gates, waiting for their chance to storm inside and have some fun. He must have been grinning far too broadly and laughing far too loudly at the prospect, because Nidai fixed him with a glare. Komaeda simply couldn’t help it! He hadn’t been inside the walls yet. Not _really_. Those secret trips into Shiganshina didn’t count, since those had not been approved. Of course, most of the others were already getting nice and cozy in their positions or staking out their claims for where they wanted to end up. Nidai was rising in the military ranks quickly, he was aiming for the spot of an instructor for the new recruits, to see what everyone would be up against, and Koizumi was born inside the walls but had discovered her powers a while ago. All but him, Tsumiki, and Sonia had managed to make it into the walls before now, and though Komaeda wanted to see the inside, he knew that he had no right to request anything. After all, he was below the skills of everyone else.

Under normal circumstances, this gathering of kids would have been curious but nothing more. However, to any who knew that each one of them was a titan shifter, it was clear that the inner walls would _reek_ of devastation after today.

 **“THE GREAT BIG WALL IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, THE GREAT BIG WALL IS FALLING DOWN, OUR DEAR JUNKO!”** And that, he knew, was Ibuki singing loudly once again, Komaeda looked over at her and found her skipping up and down the ranks, exuberantly twisting the words to the childish song. Nearby him, Saionji covered her ears due to the volume of the song.

All of this excitement had led up to now. The time had come, for the wall to come falling down. With one kick, the first gate into human land had been destroyed, and he laughed some more. Ah yes, he thought, it has begun, Hope and Despair’s greatest war. Owari, ever ready to go pick a fight, charged by Komaeda, but on her way she stabbed him from behind. The pain spread through him, but he was used to getting stabbed in the back by his friends, after all no one trusted him with sharp objects enough to let him use them to transform. This was only natural, Komaeda thought. After all, who would deem him trustworthy? He was just a lowly servant caught in the battle between hope and despair. He focused on his goal, to have some fun inside the walls for once, and as he transformed he belted out another laugh.

Komaeda’s titan form looked as though he were meant to be a 13 meter class titan, but instead someone stretched him out. He was long and lanky, with his hands dangling near his knees and legs that didn't look like they could support his weight. His fingers were elongated and nimble. Above his strikingly gaunt cheekbones, maniac eyes too big for his head looked out, taking in every detail of the shattered gate. He grinned, though it seemed impossible for his face to make any other expression. Pointed ears stuck out from beneath hair as soft and white as the clouds. At 17 meters, he was so tall that he had to duck under the hole in the gate.

This officially marked the first time he was allowed inside the walls, and Komaeda couldn't be happier.

Oh, how he enjoyed this. A little human ran away from him, screaming, and he chased the boy, killing him with a quick stomp of the foot. A tiny little child ran the other way, and he stomped once more, extinguishing her life. So many small people to squash, to stomp under his feet. Stomp, stomp, stomp, another one dead and many more to kill. He was relishing in how much fun this was. He was bringing despair to humanity in order to force them to grow stronger in hope.

He decided to have some fun and play squash the houses, moving around and stepping on every one he could, killing the humans inside. He liked to read the family names on the houses first before slaughtering the inhabitants, and so down fell the house of Naegi, down fell the house of Kirigiri, and down fell the house of Fukawa. All of the chaos and destruction made him feel like sitting, just for the fun of it, and thus he sat down on the supply building.

It was a large stone building, and though he couldn’t quite demolish it by sitting on it, he could certainly cut off the supply runs. He laughed as he watched all the people flying around using their 3D Maneuver Gear, they were like flies to him, and it amused him to see them scared.

“What the fuck!? Is that titan just laughing!?” Said one human flying by Komaeda, trying to get around his ear.

“That’s what I think it’s doing! I have no fucking clue why but it is terrifying!” Said the second, swinging around to attack Komaeda’s neck

“Kill it!” Came the response from the third who was trying to charge between his legs. Ah the poor fools, they didn’t understand who they were playing with at all, did they?

The first to attack _accidentally_ crashed into the wall behind Komaeda instead of navigating behind his head, the second’s gear malfunctioned before he could get a hit on the neck, and the third ended up in his fist, Komaeda laughing all the way as he ripped the man in half.

Komaeda was just about to move on to another area to stomp on more people, when he was caught off guard for a moment by the flash of a familiar face. The poor child would never be able to make it to the boats or gate in time, he was as good as dead. Komaeda sprinted to the boy, using those long legs of his, and picked him up, keeping him safely in his hand. He would try to talk to him, but unfortunately his ability to make sounds only extended itself to laughing. Meanwhile, from what he could tell, his friend Hinata, whom he had met during his previous forays into Shiganshina, was freaking out to the point that Komaeda was afraid he would faint from shock.

“Put me down! Stop this! Just kill me or let me go! Do _something_ other than grin at me! Put me down!” shouted Hinata. Komaeda refused to listen to the demands of his friend.  He figured he could always infiltrate the walls once Hinata was safely inside, better than exposing himself.  At least, those were his thoughts until Hinata actually fainted. With Hinata asleep Komaeda would have a chance to change back into his human form, and slip inside the walls with the other refugees.

He decided to make sure that Hinata was okay, and figured looking out after him would be a good idea. After all, he knew the boy’s secret, even though Hinata himself did not know.


End file.
